Mia and Me - Episode 302
The Dark Elf's Arrival is the second episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia finds a new threat in Centopia - Dax and the Bug men. They're immune to the Trumptus. Dax brought a cursed vine with him and it spread all over Centopia. The Trumptus is destroyed. Plot Mia will be staying with Sara and her mother for the summer. Sara's mother has decided to return Peppino to Mr. Monty, not letting Sara keep the horse due to an accident when Sara was out riding. Sara is upset that her mother won't trust her. While Sara's mother is out, Mia suggests that Sara and Peppino give her a tour of the place to cheer them up. However, when Mia goes to fetch supplies for the trip, Sara rides away on Peppino. As Mia gives chase, her bracelet begins to glow. Despite the bad timing, Mia decides to head to Centopia. Mia arrives to find Onchao and Kyara playing together in the meadow. She soon notices Yuko and Mo seeming distracted by some mysterious footprints, and asks Mia if the riddle contained any clues as to who or what may have made them, but Mia informs them it did not. Mo decides to go inform his father. While cleaning up the cave, a mysterious group of insect-like people show up. Gargona assume they've been sent by Lord Drakon to work for her, but the leader of the group claims that he's the one in charge now. King Raynor wonders if dark elves may have appeared, and reminds Mo that they have the trumptus, which can defeat dark elves. Meanwhile, Onchao is demonstrating some of his new abilities to Mia and Yuko. When one such ability nearly puts Kyara in danger, Onchao flies off. The leader of the bug men shows off something he brought to Centopia with him, a plant which starts spreading dark, thorned vines. Mia and the others hear the sound of the vines spreading, and Yuko and Mo go to investigate while Mia keeps looking for Onchao. Seeing the vines, Mo realizes the meaning of the riddle from Mia's book. Mia assures Onchao that she still thinks his new powers are amazing, but that he just needs to be a little more careful with some of them. Yuko and Mo hear Gargona and the leader of the bug men, Dax, reporting to the Master of Dystopia. Gargona protests against letting Dax leading the group, since she knows more about Centopia and the elves. Lord Drakon agrees with Gargona's argument, and tells her she's in charge for now. Dax notices Yuko and Mo's presence, and shields Gargona from the trumptus when Mo tries to use it against her. Dax is also unaffected by the water bubbles. Yuko and Mo retreat, but the other bugs give chase. Yuko and Mo manage to flee before the exit is sealed. Onchao apologizes to his parents for causing trouble with his new powers. Yuko and Mo appear and inform Mia of what happened, when they realize some of the bug men have followed them. Dax shows up, and attacks Mia. Onchao uses his new powers to force the bug men away. Reporting to Lord Drakon, Dax assures him he won't fail next time. Gargona is also pleased that they were able to take away the trumptus, and destroy it for good by throwing it into the acid pool. Mia has to return to her own world, and goes to look for Sara. She is quick to find Sara sitting under a tree, having hurt her leg. Sara apologizes for her behavior. Mia promises she won't tell Sara's mother, but tells Sara that she needs to tell her herself. The two girls ride back home, with Mia leading the way. Major Events * Sara's mother wants to give away Peppino because of Sara's riding accident, so Sara rides off on Peppino. * Some new bug men arrive, and the leader claims to be in charge. * Onchao almost endangers Kyara with his new powers. * A giant mysterious plant spreads its vines all over. * Lord Drakon put Gargona in charge, and Dax shields Gargona from the Trumptus. * The trumptus is destroyed for good in an acid pool. * Mia finds an injured Sara, and makes Sara promise she tells her mother herself. Trivia * The oracle of this episode is "Within are hidden powers within." * This is the second episode of Season 3. * There's new threat for Centopia. * This episode is also known as Arrival of the Bug Men. * Dax and the bug men, hoppers, are immune to the trumptus and Water Glare. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 galleries